


Cookies (Hawaii 5-0) fic

by Konoismysurfercrush (beckysparklesalot)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cookies, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysparklesalot/pseuds/Konoismysurfercrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve eats the last of the cookies Danny loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies (Hawaii 5-0) fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school assignment that was supposed to be about a character overreacting. After I finished it I realized how hilarious it is so I decided to share it.

Danny sometimes buys these cookies. The truth is that I don't really like them, but he does so I don't mind. He doesn't buy them all the time because he likes them too much. When he does he slowly savors each bite. There usually isn't just one cookie left in the package though. 

I went on a nice run one morning and when I got back I was hungry. I went into the kitchen and the first thing I happened to see on the counter was the package of cookies. Without thinking I ate the last cookie. I was just hungry and I could have gone and grabbed something else. 

“Oh no” I muttered realizing what happened. 

Danny was still asleep, so I did some fast thinking. I gave the package the cookies came in to the dog who immediately took it to her bed to destroy it. When she was done and back I the kitchen waiting to given something else. I balanced a jar that was on the counter on the edge of said counter. I picked the cat up and put him on the counter. Then I quickly left the house out the back door. I splashed some water from my water bottle onto my face and then heard the crash of the jar falling.

“You stupid cat!” I heard Danny yell from inside and ran inside looking like I was just getting back from my run. 

“What happened here?” I asked.

“Steve, your horrible pet knocked over a jar and look a package of cookies on the dog's bed. I bet that was your cat’s fault too,” Danny raved walking around the house. 

I pretended to be clear headed “I guess Kono was right. The dog and cat have started working together in mischief.” 

“You have to clean this up,” he stated and then walked off to get ready for the day. 

Later at work I was sitting at a table talking to Chin about the case we were investigating that we had pretty much closed. Kono walked over with the evidence logs that she and Danny had gone off to get. 

“Steve, your husband told me that I was right about how your pets would eventually act,” she said. 

“The dog is his,” I muttered. 

“Whatever,” Kono said. 

“How do you think they figured out how to work together?” Chin asked. 

They could see it on my face. They knew the dog and cat weren't actually working together. They knew that it was my fault and that I ate the last cookie. 

“Oh, come on they were just watching Steve and Danny,” Kono said. 

She knew. She means to say that I made a mistake and she was just throw it in my face. She was smart and looking way too much into this. 

“Do you fight around they pets?” Chin asked me. 

“I ate the last cookie,” I said standing up my chair fell over which made quite a lot of noise. 

“What's the ruckus out here?” Danny asked coming out of his office. 

“I ate the last cookie,” I said and walked over to him. 

Chin and Kono were in fits of laughter practically falling out of their chairs. I looked at Danny and there was a huge smile on his face. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Steve. Honey, it's not a big deal. You could have just thrown the package away. I never would've asked about it,” Danny said. 

“But you really like those cookies,” I exclaimed. 

“I really like a lot of things,” Danny laughed. 

“I don't like those cookies,” I said. 

“You'd just gotten back from a run. You're always hungry after a run,” Danny said. 

“I feel so bad,” I said. 

“Fine, buy me some more of those cookies,” Danny said. 

“Sure, but that won't be enough to make me feel like I've done enough.” I said. 

I bought him some more cookies. Actually I've bought him cookies every week since then. I was so stupid to have eaten his cookie.


End file.
